Berried sweetly in your auburn hair
by pretzelboy
Summary: Jet is in the fire nation, having wird dreams every night, and is falling in love with a girl with Auburn Hair. slight OOC. R&R No flames, songfic


Berried sweetly in your auburn hair

(disclaimer: I do not own avatar or this song from Sweeney Todd I just put my own lyrics over the original)

Jet walked off the ship onto the dock. It had been one month since his near death experience in Ba Sing Se, he had almost died, but somehow or other he had managed to live, one weak later Ba Sing Se had been taken over by the fire nation. One month after that he, Longshot and smellerbee had snuck into a fire nation ship headed for the fire nation. They had spent four days at sea and each night Jet had strange dreams about a girl, a beautiful girl, a girl with auburn hair, and golden eyes. He loved those dreams because they were the only way he could see this girl who he thought he was beginning to fall for, and when he woke from those dreams he was happy that he at least had, had a good dream, a wonderful dream.

Jet, longshot, and Smellerbee walked down the street. They had decided to take up residence in the fire nation until the eclipse, that Sokka had told them about. The plan was to wait tell the eclipse then attack the fire nation form the inside. They were walking by a big building that smellerbee had said was the palace. Jet was looking all over the building for any week point, when he saw an open window he backed up so he could see inside. Jet gasped there sitting in the window was the girl from his dreams, her long auburn hair down, her eyes closed, she was asleep, but she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Hey, Jet what's up?" asked smellerbee

"wh-sorry smellerbee" jet said reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the beautiful angel in the window and looking at smellerbee.

"Come on Jet let's go" said Smellerbee

"You two go ahead I'll catch up" said Jet, they shrugged but went on.

Jet looked back up at the girl for about ten minutes, a small boy ran passed him followed by another boy. Jet stopped the boy with and asked

"Boy, do you know who that girl is?" said Jet pointing

"Ah that's Azula, Fire lord Ozi's daughter" said the boy

"The fire lord's daughter? As in princess of the fire nation?" asked Jet

"Yes sir," said the boy

Jet handed him a copper piece and the boy ran off, after his friend. 'the girl of my dreams really exists, but she's a princess, and I'm just an earth kingdom peasant I don't have a chance with her' thought Jet he didn't even care that she was fire nation. He was about to give up and walk away, when the girl stirred, she woke up and her gaze met his, bright golden eyes looking into brown. She winked at him and smiled, he smiled back. She turned and walked out of sight. Jet looked at the window for a moment then he remembered what his mother had told him long ago. "remember Jet Love finds a way." Jet smiled and sang

I feel you, Azula,  
I feel you.  
I was half convinced I'd waken,  
Satisfied enough to dream you.  
Happily I was mistaken,  
Azula.  
I'll steal you, Azula,  
I'll steal you.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that he did love her even though they had never spoken. He wanted he, he wanted to be beside her in the dark, to hold her in his arms and to have her hair all over his face, he would do whatever it took he would steel her from this very palace. He continued singing

I'll steal you, Azula,  
I'll steal you.  
Do they think that walls could hide you?  
Even now, I'm at your window.  
I am in the dark beside you,  
Buried sweetly in your auburn hair!  
I feel you, Azula,  
And one day I'll steal you!  
Til I'm with you then,  
I'm with you there,  
Sweetly buried in your auburn hair!

He knew what to do, he ran of after smellerbee and longshot.

**A/N: I had this idea for a while and I finnaly decided to write a fan fic about it instead o doing an A.M.V for two reasons. One: I could change the lyerics to fit the people. And Two: I don't know how to make A.M.V 'S. I also love Sweeney todd. And Azula is my favorite Character on Avatar. If you think I should add an extra chapter to this story let me know and I will. Bye, bye**


End file.
